1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical card connector for making a plurality of contacts to be positioned in the electrical card connector steadily.
2. Description of Related Art
Usually, electrical device such as digital camera and PDA deploys an electrical card for increasing the storage of the electrical device. An electrical card connector is used for connecting the electrical card to the electrical device. The electrical card connector includes an insulative housing and a set of contacts retained in the insulative housing. The insulative housing defines a front mating face and a receiving space extending backwardly from the mating face. The contacts include a set of first and second contacts.
Each of the first contacts includes a first retaining portion retained in the insulative housing, a first contacting portion extending into the receiving space from the first retaining portion and a first soldering portion extending backwardly from the first retaining portion. Each of the second contacts includes a second retaining portion retained in the insulative housing, a second contacting portion extending into the receiving space from the second retaining portion and a second soldering portion extending backwardly from the second retaining portion. The first and second retaining portions have a number of barbs for making the contacts be fixed in the insulative housing steadily. However, the first and second contacts need to be installed on the insulative housing respectively, it will increase cost and working procedure.
Hence, an improved electrical card connector is desired to overcome the above problems.